All Things Great but Small
by Aurealis
Summary: In which Legolas tells Eldarion of the night when the Fellowship had a small visitor


**This is not an epic and does not deal with huge dilemmas or controversial issues. Just a moment in time, I hope you have fun. I apologize in advance; I don't have a beta and my English has become rusty over the years. Reviews are more than welcome! Note: Thanks to Certh for pointing out some mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, and I make no profit**

Eldarion pouted on the bed, red spots all over his arms and face and neck.

"Why did I have to become sick when you are here?"

Legolas smiled with his back turned on his godson. He wrung a cloth in water of soothing herbs and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Sickness does not ask for time and place," he dabbed the boy's face gently, helping somewhat with the insistent itching.

"We can't even go riding like you promised me."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head: "I am sure you will get better before I have to leave."

He washed the boy's arms and neck, reminding him once in a while not to scratch the spots. Eldarion kept telling him of all the things he had learned and done during their time apart. Legolas tried to make frequent visits to Minas Tirith from his realm in Ithilien. It was a good thing he had been raised a prince: he knew his way in politics and could spot issues that were immediately seeking attention from ones that could wait a moment.

Also, being Eldarion's godfather was a great motivator to visit the Royal Family. Legolas suspected the role was Aragorn's discreet command that he stay a part of the former Ranger's life. Not that he had any reason to leave yet.

"Now," the Elf said as he placed the now semi-dry cloth on his lap. "Since you have been so talkative today, you need to rest."

The boy wrung his nose at the thought.

"I am not sleepy."

"When I was sick as a child- or," Legolas waved his hand in a so-and-so gesture, "not really sick since Elves can't contract illnesses, but I did get hurt sometimes. When I was in bedrest, my Ada would tell me stories of Doriath, his adventures or what I had done as a baby."

"Will you tell me something, Legolas?"

Legolas opened his mouth to answer when the door to Eldarion's chamber opened and Aragorn stepped in. The man wore his crown and royal robes; it was obvious he had just left a meeting.

"Hello there," he placed a kiss on his son's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Eldarion answered as his father checked his fever. Obviously pleased with the mildness of the symptoms, the King sat beside Legolas who turned to his longtime friend.

"I was about to tell a story to Eldarion. Help me choose one."

"I want one of the adventures you and Pa had when you were young," Eldarion voiced his wish and Legolas laughed.

"You hear that, Strider?" He adjusted the crown on the King's head with his hand. "Young."

The man frowned and inspected the Elf's face closer in mock seriousness: "You do have some wrinkles on your face."

Both burst into laughter and Eldarion stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are mean."

Legolas got himself under control: "I am sorry," he placed a hand on the boy's cheek and some of Eldarion's hurt was cured.

"A story of us, huh," Aragorn pondered on the request. "There are quite many of those."

"How about the time we visited that one settlement during the festival?"

"That really is not for children," the King shuddered as he thought of the morning after. "How about the time we had a horse race and you got off track?"

"I did not get off track! It was a short cut!"

"It took me three hours to find you!"

"What about the time we were camping by the lake and you nearly set the field on fire?"

"You think that is bad? How about that one time in Mirkwood when you insisted the cooks let you-"

"Alright!" Legolas shrieked and raised his hands to stop the building argument. He really did not need the mental images in his head. "Maybe we should think of something a bit- shorter."

The pair was silent for a moment.

"How about one with the Fellowship?"

"Works for me," Legolas shrugged and Eldarion perched on his seat.

"The one in Moria?"

"No," Aragorn shook his head. They had toned that tale down for Eldarion quite drastically but the real memories would remain. "The Quest was not all mortal danger and perils."

"We had some fun moments too," Legolas nodded and a smile spread on his lips. "What about the one two nights before we reached Caradhras?"

Aragorn quickly caught where the Elf's thoughts were referring to. "I had nearly forgotten about it."

"Does it have fighting?" Eldarion voiced his preference.  
"Well," Legolas stretched the word. "Boromir had his sword with him at one point."

…

The Fellowship had one of those nights; they were all weary but not tired enough to sleep. Gimli had watch duty but still everyone was awake. They were either sitting by the trees or leaning against the rocks. An owl hooted in the distance and the wind rustled the leaves.

Legolas was absent-mindedly carving on a piece of wood with his boot knife. He was no trying to make out any shape or form. His mind was too alert and woodcraft was a wonderful distraction.

He lifted the thing against the moonlight and scrutinized it with his eye, trying to decide whether he could make something recognizable. His attention was wavered when one of the Hobbits walked by him.

"You should be sleeping," He twisted his neck to look at the Ring Bearer. Frodo snorted quietly.

"You're one to talk. I still believe Elves suffer from insomnia."

"You should take advantage of my good mood while it lasts," Legolas shrugged.

"What?" Frodo laughed. "Once going gets tough, you lose your benevolence?"

"Exactly," The Elf grinned. "You have never seen me in a battle. I am known as Captain Terror back home."

"You could never be any harsher leader than Gandalf or Strider," Pippin confessed. The said Ranger rolled his eyes and Boromir cracked a smile.

"Let me tell you," Legolas placed his knife back inside his boot and threw the not-so-finished piece of timber to the forest," if you make me your leader for a day, you will be begging for Aragorn and Mithrandir to take over by the noon."

"I find that difficult to imagine," Boromir shook his head and Legolas gave him a sweet smile.

"I was not appointed a captain just because of my good looks."

"Or the fact that you're the King's son," Aragorn commented with his pipe on his hand.

"Ada does not play favorites," Legolas laid on his bedroll properly and sighed deeply, willing his body to relax. He listened to the voices of the forest and the small murmur of conversation around the camp. He tried to think of flowery meadows, gentle streams and the singing of birds.

His pointed ears visibly twitched as he caught a strange, high sound. He propped his upper body up on his elbows and tried to locate the sound again.

"What-"

He shushed Sam's inquiry and concentrated. The noise came again and the Elf rose on his feet.

"There is something out there," he said quietly but still managed to alert everyone. Gimli took his axe by the rock he was sitting on and the others grasped the handles on their swords.

"Is it the Black Riders?" Merry asked.

"No," Legolas shook his head. "I would have felt it straight away."

"A warg?" Aragorn offered.

"I need to get closer," The Elf crept towards the edge of the forest. He heard the sound again and raised his hand to get everyone halt their strikes.

Some seven meters from the camp, his eyes met a heart wrenching sight.

"Oh, you poor little fellow!"

If not the words, then the high octave of the Elf's voice made everyone relax their stance and walk closer to the scene.

A wolf cub had gotten his front paw caught on some rope, obviously a trap. The animal was growling at the company with its back arched.

"Don't be afraid," Legolas cooed at the frightened wolf while waving with his hand for others to give him some space. Slowly, the Elf sank on his knees and offered his hand for the cub to smell. His reward was near claw marks on his skin.

"I am just trying to help," The Elf did not give in and gently grabbed the cub by the neck scruff.

"Careful! You don't want to get bitten," Sam reminded.

"Let's get this nasty rope off you," he wrung the paw off the trap and soon the wolf was free. Legolas inspected the paw quickly to make sure it was not broken. By the time he was finished, the cub had calmed down considerably and was content on resting on the fair beings hands.

"Oh," Legolas stood up with the small animal in a tight cuddle. "Aren't you the cutest little thing!"

The other's had to admit that there was something more than adorable in the sight of the tiny wolf with Legolas. The fluffy tail waved as the Elf scratched on the white stomach and between the ears.

"Let's get you to our camp," The Elf cooed and began walking towards the area. "We still have some venison left."

Legolas nevertheless asked for Aragorn to check the paw once more to ensure it was not damaged. The Ranger and the Elf sat by the fire with the latter still holding the wolf in his arms. The animal was not happy with Aragorn being so near.

"Tsk, tsk," the Elf shook his head as the cub bared his teeth and growled at the swordsman. "It is just Aragorn. He means no harm to you."

"Legolas," the Ranger shook his head. "It is a wild animal. It cannot understand you."

"Horses are wild too," the Elf argued as he took a piece of meat and fed it to the cub, "and they have never let me down."

"Wrong, horses are tamed. Wildlife acts by their primal-"

"Isn't that good," Legolas had lost his friend by the time the cub had munched down the first piece. "You want some more?"

Aragorn stared at the scene dumbstruck for a second before he gave up and walked to the rest of the company. He raised his hands in a sign of not taking any responsibility of what was happening or about to.

Gimli shook his head: "Sometimes I really think the Elf is not in his right mind."

"Wood Elves tend to be a bit-" Gandalf searched for a proper, polite term ,"special."

"Special in what way: the good or 'I really don't understand him but he's too charming'?"

"Is he like this with all animals?" Boromir asked and Aragorn looked at the Steward's son.

"No, only young ones. He is a pure nightmare with puppies and kittens."

"He holds that cub like it's a baby," Pippin commented and then turned his head to the Ranger. "Does he have any children?"

"Legolas? No, I hope not."

"Maybe he should have some."

"Aren't you a good boy!"

Aragorn felt like hitting his head against a tree; his friend was making a complete fool out of himself. Frodo made an unsuccessful attempt to hide a smile.

"He should wait until he matures a little."

After a decent meal, Legolas set the cub down, finally.

"You should go back to your mother," the Elf said," before she gets worried and starts looking for you."

The cub looked at the forest and Legolas sat on the rock. The fellowship was relieved the animal was starting to leave and walked back to their sleeping places.

"Go on," The Elf smiled and the little wold made a movement: it turned around to stare at the Elf.

Legolas motioned to the forest with his head.

"Go back home."

The wolf ran to him and tried to climb up his leg. Legolas lifted him off him and walked away to the edge of the camp and set the animal down.

"You are silly. Go," he chuckled and walked away to the campfire. The little thud of furry feet alerted him that the plan was not working.

Aragorn chuckled at the sigh and earned a pointed glare from the Elf. Slightly impatiently, Legolas lifted the cub in the air and walked away from the camp. He reached the site he found cub in and placed him down. He stroked the fur one final time.

"You should find your way home from here."

The wolf circled his hand one more time. Not wanting to give the animal any more chances of following him, Legolas leaped into the nearest tree and voicelessly jumped from branch to branch and back to the camp.

He dropped down to the clearing and stretched his arms. His thoughts wandered back to rest and the awaiting bedroll-

"You have a shadow."

The comment made the Elf spin around and, as he lived and breathed, the little wolf ran back to him.

"You are insufferable!" He shrieked and his friends laughed at the side. "Go back home!"

The cub crooked his head curiously.

"Go!" The Elf pointed at the forest.

The little wolf gave no other movement than a wave of his tail.

"Now!"

The animal walked to Legolas and placed a paw on his foot. Legolas lost his patience and slumped on the ground and hung his head, his golden tresses touching the ground.

The wolf sniffed his hand and started licking his finger.

"What?" He sulked. "Do you stay here for me or the meat?"

The only answer he got was the cub licking his index finger and moving to the next one. At least his friends were considerate enough to not make a sound.

Legolas leaned his elbow on his knee, trying to think of a way to get the cub back home with relative ease. Yet, his concentration was broken by a rustling sound from the direction he had found the cub in. His blood froze as the form of a great, grey wolf came into his vision. Its teeth were bared and the anger was evident by the growling.

"She's here," Legolas hissed but it was not needed. The rest of the Fellowship had heard the approaching of the mother. The Hobbits backed up near the rock, knowing they would not stand a chance against such a vicious creature. Gandalf also moved further away to not alarm the animal. The men, dwarf and the elf were left with the cub that had yet to let go of Legolas.

The wolf took a step towards the pair near the fire and Boromir took out his sword. It caused the wolf to arch its back.

"Careful," Legolas raised a hand and Aragorn hindered the Gondorian's movements.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered urgently, worry for his friend growing as the wolf eyed the Elf with her eyes, "give the cub to her."

Legolas nodded and with uttermost care wrapped his hands around the small frame.

The wolf growled menacingly.

"I won't hurt him," he said soothingly but found it hard to make contact with the ferocious mother. Slowly, he lifted the cub into his arms and with cautious steps, approached the edge of the forest where the animal was waiting. Aragorn and Boromir stayed close but still far enough not to irritate the animal further.

Legolas walked as close to the animal as he could; he would not trust the cub to run to its mother by his own initiative. Yet, it also left him vulnerable to attack if the animal for one reason or other snapped.

"Here you go," he whispered and knelt humbly, gently lowering the baby to the ground. The mother instantly started smelling her young one and licked his face. The baby made a slight whining sound but stayed put. The wolf once more fixed her eyes on the Elf, thinking he had intentionally stolen her cub. The only thing to stop her was the sight of Aragorn slightly drawing the sword from the hilt.

Legolas noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and set his hand on the Ranger's: "Don't!"

As quickly as she had entered, the mother picked up her offspring and ran into the woods, leaving behind a shaken company. The Hobbits walked closer to the place the wolf had been and caught the sight of her tail disappearing beyond their range of vision. The men relaxed and let go off their weapons. Legolas took in a deep breath, let it out and stood up. He brushed the dirt of his knees, tightened the thick fishtail braid in his hair to buy some time and only then turned to look at his friends.

"If anyone makes any comment about what just happened, I am leaving this quest and never speaking to you again."

And with a blushed face, the Elf promptly returned to his sleeping place and flopped down on the bedroll. His heart was still beating loudly.

It was finally Merry's comment that broke the ice:

"How am I ever going to sleep after that?"

...

Legolas shook his head: "I was so embarrassed that I had led danger to the camp."

"Well," Aragorn started, feeling his friend's doubtful gaze on himself,"I can't blame the little one for being attracted to you."

"I could see the cub was unharmed but I was so-"

"Animal babies are so cute," Eldarion affirmed; he had seen a fair share of them in his life. The boy yawned widely and Legolas smirked.

"Now, let's get this baby tucked in," he wrapped the covers around the sick child tighter and stroked stray curls of hair from the spotted face lovingly.

"No," Eldarion whined, for once not caring about the belittling nickname," I want to hear more stories!"

"I will tell you more after you have slept," Legolas promised and kissed the boy on the temple. "I am not going anywhere."

Not five minutes later, the Crown Prince was fast asleep, with his godfather still stroking his hair and face. Aragorn watched the scene moved to almost tears; his friend was always so genuine and kind with the young and vulnerable. His light shone brighter and it was almost comical to imagine that Legolas was also one of the deadliest fighters that had ever walked on Middle-Earth. The hands that were keeping away Eldarion's nightmares had been covered in enemy blood countless of times.

Elves had a natural tendency to love children and Aragorn could only hope that someday Legolas would get a chance to have some of his own.

"Truth to be told Legolas, I think that had you NOT taken the cub with you, someone else would have insisted we check him up properly."

The Elf was thankful for his friend's efforts of diminishing his guilt.

"Most likely," He shrugged light-heartedly. "Nowadays I can think of that evening with fondness; it was a nice moment of peace during the hectic quest, aside from that blood-thirsty mother."

"Now that I am a parent myself, I understand her more," Aragorn mused. "With children, you don't want to risk your chances."

Legolas smiled at the sleeping boy.

"It is strange," The Elf mused, "how there can be wars and hatred between races. After all, we have all been small at some point and we have all belonged to someone. We are not so different, you and me."

Eldarion turned onto his side, with his mouth and nose hidden beneath the blankets.


End file.
